Antara Aku, Kamu, dan Tikungan
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: "Ko, Ko, nikah, yuk!" "Tunggu gue inget kalau Ritsu itu cowo, ya, Mik."―Fujimura Miki, ditikung kedenialan Piko. /Modus mulu, ditikung iya. [Drabble] #SumbanganAzu(kihazl)panBergizi [Kado kecil untuk dia yang berulang tahun]


Antara aku, kamu, dan tikungan.

Arischa

.

.

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

.

.

"Ko, Ko, nikah, yuk!" "Tunggu gue inget kalau Ritsu itu cowo, ya, Mik." ―Fujimura Miki, ditikung kedenialan Piko. /Modus mulu, ditikung iya. [Drabble]

.

.

Typo mungkin masih bersembunyi di antara kata-kata dalam fic ini. Humor yang garing kriyuk kriyuk nyes, authornya udah lupa cara nulis gula, banyak tikungan. Bahasa rakyat. Kado kecil untuk Azukihazl. #SumbanganAzu(kihazl)panBergizi.

* * *

Tikungan Pertama.

* * *

Hari ini panas. Mentari bersinar terik. Entah salah siapa, yang jelas Miki nyalahin matahari. Gimanapun juga, yang memancarkan cahaya panas ini matahari. Jadi iyain aja.

"Ko, Ko." Panggilnya pada pemuda di depannya. Asik dengan _gadget_ , rupa rupanya sedang bermain _game,_ kawan kawan.

"Apa, Mik?"

"Panas banget, ya. Sepanas pipiku saat melihatmu~" Miki ngegombal. Piko masih diam. Sampai helaan nafas lelah dihembuskan Piko, lalu menatap Miki penuh arti.

 _Miki doki doki._

"Mik, _gadget_ gue panas banget. Mungkin dia malu, ya sama gue karena sering gue tatap?"

Fujimura Miki, 16, ditikung _gadget_.

* * *

Tikungan Kedua.

* * *

"Ko! Beli es krim, yuk! Itu mbak mbaknya mumpung buka _stand!_ " Tangan Miki dengan kilat menyeret Piko menuju _stand_ es krim di taman kota. Piko sih oke oke aja. Toh dia yang ditraktir.

"Mbak! Es krim strawberynya satu, ya!" Seru Miki dengan semburat-semburat merah muda di pipinya. Piko melongo,

Lho? Dia enggak di beliin, nih ceritanya?

"Adek es krimnya satu berdua aja sama saya. Saya gratisin, deh!" Si mbak mbak senyum manis, Piko tergoda es krim gratis. Miki, nangis.

 _Niatnya Miki satu berdua sama Piko. Seeskrim berdua, kan romantis._

Fujimura Miki, 16, ditikung mbak mbak penjual es krim.

* * *

Tikungan Ketiga.

* * *

Hari ini semangat Miki menggebu sekali. Dia udah beli konsol _game_ , supaya bisa main bareng Piko. Miki gaakan pernah lelah modus ke lelaki pujaannya yang gapeka-peka itu.

 _Maji gaakan pernah!_

Jadi, Miki sudah membuat janji dengan Piko di perpus. Biasa, sarangnya Piko itu di perpus, karena sepi dan sunyi, enak buat dihuni.

Rencananya juga, Miki mau ajak Piko main di kantin. Sekalian makan bareng gitu.

 _Ekhem. Modusnya nambah, gapapa dong._

"…" Hening, Miki menengok. Lirik kanan lirik kiri. Berjalan perlahan menuju pojokan.

Samar-samar, ada suara perempuan yang Ia dengar.

 _Kokoro Miki doki doki._

"Sudah jam istirahat, bicaranya di bawah saja, ya. Saya ada perlu juga. Tenang, saya yang bayarin, kok!" Iris Miki berkaca-kaca. Dari celah deretan buku, nampak petugas perpustakaan muda yang cantik lagi aduhai sedang berbincang dengan Piko.

PIKONYA SENYUM SENYUM, LAGI!

"Oh, oke. Ahaha kalau buat Kak Nana, apa aja boleh, kok." Semburat merah menghias pipi Piko.

 _Kokoro Miki pecah._

Fujimura Miki, 16, ditikung petugas perpustakaan.

* * *

Tikungan Keempat.

* * *

" _Mik, gua ada janji lain, nih. Maaf, gajadi dulu mainnya."_

Miki tersenyum kecut membaca sms dari Piko. Mencoba tetap optimis dan mengajak sepulang sekolah. Senyum kembali dipasang.

" _Yah Mik. Waktu tersayang gue itu pulang sekolah, Mik."_

"…"

Miki yang mulai lelah, 16, ditikung waktu.

* * *

Tikungan Kelima.

* * *

Modus kesekian : Ngajakin Piko ke pantai bareng.

"Ko, pantai, yuk!" Miki mencolek bahu Piko.

 _Sekalian modus ngelus gebetan, gitu._

"Sama siapa aja, Mik?" YESH YESH YESH YESH PIKO MAU YESH YESH YESH HAHAHAHAHA BERDUA AJA DONG PIK BIAR ROMANTIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—

Miki gila sendiri.

"Berdua, aja Ko. Gimana? Kalau gitu jemput gue ke rumah, ya?" _Sekalian minta restu ke orang tua gue._

"Ga enak gabareng temen se _club_ gue, Mik. Gaseru. Jalan jalan tanpa seorang teman dari _club_ yang sama itu ampas, bagai sepasang kekasih yang tak lengkap."

Miki yang lelah, 16, ditikung teman satu _club_ gebetan.

* * *

Tikungan Keenam

* * *

"Dengar! Bentuk kelompok terdiri dari dua orang! Lalu segera ke lab." Miki _doki doki kira kira mabushii,_ senyam senyum dengan rencana indah sekelompok dengan gebetan tersayang.

"Laki-laki dengan laki-laki, perempuan dengan perempuan, ya!"

"IYESH! KO, SEKELOMPOK BARENG GUE, YAK!"

"IYA, LIV! SINI CEPETAN!"

"Andai gue laki-laki."

Miki, semakin lelah, 16, ditikung takdir.

* * *

Tikungan Ketujuh

* * *

"Yah, bu! Saya engga bawa bukunya. Kemarin saya ada lomba, bu. Jadi engga tau pengumuman." Miki berteriak dalam hatinya. Kesempatan emas untuk modus ke gebetan, satu buku berdua, gitu. Asik, Miki ancang-ancang angkat tangan-

"Yasudah. Piko bukunya satu berdua sama Ibu, ya. Nanti maju ke depan dan jelaskan."

 _Potek kokoro adek, bang._

Miki, rupa rupanya memang lelah, 16, ditikung guru.

* * *

Tikungan Kedelapan.

* * *

Miki menguap bosan. Modus lirik-lirik ke sebelahnya, ada Utatane Piko. Sang gebetan yang Ia puja sepanjang hari. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat kantuk Miki hilang.

 _Gebetan adalah segalanya._

Terimakasih spanduk di pinggir jalan.

Masih asyik dengan khayalannya, ada seorang gadis lewat di belakangnya, ceritanya Miki gasengaja nengok ke belakang sambil delusi, gitu.

Rambutnya ungu ungu terong, jalannya anggun anggun gimana gitu,

Oh Yuzuki Yukari. Denger-denger lagi naksir Kapten Basket, siapa sih namanya. Ero, ya? Eh bukan, kayanya itu Kapten engga mesum.

 _Walau tidak ada relasinya sama sekali, iyain aja. Biarlah Miki bahagia._

Naro? Bukan, bukan. Siapa, sih.

"NERO!" AH, IYA NERO! Tak sengaja menjerit, Miki menutup mulutnya, jaim dikit, gaes. Di depan gebetan harus cantik, dong, yagak?

"Kenapa, Mik?" Tolong katakan Piko khawatir padanya. SIAPAPUN BILANG GITU KE MIKI, DUSTA JUGA GAPAPA.

"Eh siyal, _WAIFU_ GUE DITEMBAK MATI. SIYAL _KOKORO_ GUE! _WAIFU_ TERCINTA GUEEEEEEEE!" Miki meloncat ke belakang. Satu kantin rusuh, Piko masih misuh misuh sembari menatap layar ponselnya dengan linangan air mata.

Miki, tabah, kok. _Kokoro_ nya 'kan _strong_.

Miki, kali ini benar-benar lelah maksimal, 16, ditikung _waifu_ gebetan.

* * *

Tikungan Kesembilan.

* * *

Mimpi apa semalam Miki, Tuhan. Bisa jalan-jalan berdua sama Piko di hari minggu. BERDUA GAES, BERDUA SAMA GEBETAN!

Miki sudah lompat indah di kasur semalaman begitu membaca sms Piko.

" _Mik. Ke festival, yok. Ada pawai gratisan."_ Bagi Miki, ini adalah waktu modus terindah. Ceritanya Miki tiba-tba hilang. Ceritanya Piko panik. Ceritanya Miki dikepung preman mabok. Ceritanya Miki nangis dan Piko dateng dengan gagahnya, ceritanya lagi Miki meluk Piko saking takutnya. Lalu ceritanya lagi, Piko nyatakan perasaan. _Ending_ nya mereka jadian.

DIH. JADIIN NOVEL KOK KEDENGERAN KEREN, YA?

"Waktu makan yang pas adalah blablablablabla, waktu mandi jam sekian anda akan merasa blablablablablablabla bukankah anda merasa sangat sehat? Tentu sebagai lelaki, anda merasa tampan," Piko komat kamit gajelas. Miki melongo. Ini Piko baca mantra, ya?

"Ko, ngapain?"

"Eh anjir, kayanya enak macarin brosur. Perhatian banget."

Miki ngambek, angkat kaki dan lari pulang. Ternyata brosur juga bisa nikung.

* * *

Tikungan Kesepuluh.

* * *

Mata Miki berbinar binar bagai lampu bohlam yang dialiri _chakra_.

 _Adain aja, walau mustahil._

Di tangannya, ada majalah kekinian. Halaman yang Ia pantengin dari tadi adalah pernikahan seorang artis terkenal.

Mbak Miku sama Mas Yuuma. Wih, keren. Miki jadi pengen nikah.

 _Sama gebetan, dong, ya. Ahay._

Mungkin jodoh, Piko lewat dengan gantengnya.

"Ko, Ko!" Panggil Miki dengan semangat menggebu. Ekspetasinya penuh gula, tak terbanyang sedikitpun garam atau bawang.

"Apaan, Mik?"

"Nikah, yuk!" Ada senyum lima jari yang Miki tampilkan.

"Tunggu gue inget kalau Ritsu itu cowo, ya, Mik." Seorang perempuan—walau aslinya laki-laki, lewat dengan aura _kira kira mabushii._ Bikin _kokoro doki doki de kowaresou sen paasen Love!_

Namanya Ritsu, _crossdresser._ Dia _maji_ cowok, cuma cantik pake banget. Kaki mulus, wajah apalagi. Rambut panjang digerai. Rok di atas lutut. Tubuh melekuk pas.

Cowo-cowo suka denial kalau ritsu itu cowo. Termasuk Piko yang sedang mengabadikan momen lewatnya sang ratu—raja lewat ponsel.

―Fujimura Miki, 16, terlampau lelah, ditikung kedenialan gebetannya, Utatane Piko yang tak pernah peka.

* * *

Tikungan Kesekian.

* * *

"Serah, Ko. Capek gue. Modus mulu, ditikung iya. Capek gue, capek!" Miki misuh misuh. Ke luar kelas dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

"Gum, memang gue salah, ya?" Piko bertanya pada Nakajima Gumiya, yang terlibat skandal dengan Kagamine Rinto.

 _Omong-omong, Gumiya uke katanya._

"Pik, kok lu gapeka-peka, sih? Si Miki suka sama lu, bego! Liat dong usahanya kayak apa ke lu. Lunya kaya orang autis ganyadar-nyadar!" Gumiya ngedumel, Piko konsentrasi mencerna dumelannya.

"EH SIYALAN. LU NGATAIN GUE, YA?!" Piko emosi, dorong Gumiya hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Posisinya wah sekali.

 _Kriettt.._

"Najis. Tumben yang nikung gue sesuatu yang normal." Keduanya melongo, Miki berdiri dengan wajah datar, berjalan mendekat. Rupa-rupanya surat cinta Miki tertinggal. Keduanya tahu karena bentuknya _love_ warna _pink_.

"Serah. Yang penting gue tetep suka sama lu, Ko. Peduli gue ditikung sama hal apapun. Bhay." Surat dilempar Miki ke arah Piko yang melongo. Jatuh tepat di atas Gumiya. Bagai telenovela, Piko lari ngejar Miki yang entah sekarang di mana. Kalau tidak salah, ada likuid bening di pipinya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya Piko hentikan segala macam tikungan yang ada. Walau Piko sendiri gasadar, sih. Tapi Piko sadar, kok. Miki ait samting buatnya.

"OH JADI KAMU SELINGKUH, GUM?!"

"NAJIS TO. AKU TADI DI DORONG!"

"CIH. AKU DITIKUNG GITU, YA. OKE _FINE._ " Rinto ngambek, Gumiya ngejar. Samar, yang mana _uke_ , yang mana _seme_.

* * *

"Pokoknya gue engga mau ada tikungan apapun di hubungan kita, Ko!"

"Iya, iya bawel. Kalau hubungan, jalan aja lurus. Kalau ada tikungan, ya jangan nikung. Terus aja lurus."

Saat sudah resmi bersamapun, Miki masih harus menghadapi kata tikungan dalam hubungannya dengan sang gebetan—yang naik derajat jadi pacar.

* * *

A/N

HAHAHAHAHAHA APA INI AMPAS SEKALI GARING GARING GARING

HABEDE KAK SYAHHHH! AZUKIHAZL YANG PUNYA KAPAL HVMV PRESYES NYATA LAFYUUUU SEMOGA MAKIN +++++, YAAA! INI DREBEL KAPALMU KAK SYAH MAAF KUBUAT GARING BEGINI YHA YHA

WISHKU MAH YANG BAEK BAEK JANGAN LUPA TOBAT RP ANU ANU, YA #APA #BACOK

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca drebel garing ini. RnR?

Arischa.


End file.
